thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 2 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 RP Starts HERE as the competitors are at their camps >.> = * 4:40Dark Knight Rebirth fourth line * 4:40Rocky XXVII *Wakes up and walks outside to piss, accidentally urinating in Laurie's bong* Man, top of the morning * 4:41Cabbage Puta 69 *shitting* * 4:41JRO123 hey dude * 4:41Cabbage Puta 69 good thing courtney left her tacos * 4:41Dark Knight Rebirth *in the background being bland* * 4:41Cabbage Puta 69 harold let from an alliance * 4:41JRO123 OMG katie is killing it * uh ok * 4:41Cabbage Puta 69 i know i can beat you * 4:41Rocky XXVII Zips up and goes to guard his team's cabin/tent with his musket* * 4:41JRO123 well, I wouldnt be so sure * I mean, i admire the confidence * 4:42Dark Knight Rebirth WHERE IS MY STOOGE * 4:42Heozaki *walks by* Heyo kiddos * 4:42JRO123 but im in it to win it this time, yknow, im the real deal * 4:42Rocky XXVII *Lights up bong and inhales* The desert must be making this extra strong * 4:42JRO123 Troy >.> * 4:42Heozaki *taking a selfie* YASSSS I LOVE THIS LIGHTNING BIATCH * Who are you again? * 4:42Dark Knight Rebirth Make me a sandwich Tom * 4:42JRO123 oh real cute >.> * 4:42Heozaki No...I'm serious * 4:43JRO123 ...REEEEAAAAL cute >.> * 4:43Rocky XXVII *Confessional* 95% sure that that Tom guy is a homo... Not that there's anything wrong with that!... I think * 4:43Heozaki I'll pretend I didn't hear that * 4:43Cabbage Puta 69 who else should join * 4:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *walks out of tent very tired* hey team Think I woke up on the wrong side of the tent *rubs eyes* * 4:43Dark Knight Rebirth I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR IGNORING ME * 4:43JRO123 *watches Laurie smoke dank weed* OMG thats what my dad does all the time! * 4:43Rocky XXVII I agree with Max for once, it's about time a MAN go and make the rest of us a sandwich! * 4:44JRO123 ... * 4:44Heozaki Conf: I seriously don't remember him, I think we hung out a few times before but *shrugs* * 4:44JRO123 I mean, i could find some stuff i guess * 4:44Dark Knight Rebirth You heard her Harold * Make us a sandwich * 4:44JRO123 you could ask nicely >.> *heads off to find sandwich ingredients* * hi guys! * crazy day right * 4:45Rocky XXVII Hey old guy, need some viagra? * 4:45JRO123 u got moisturizer or something * smh Troy >.> * 4:45Cabbage Puta 69 rodney * wanna fuck * 4:45Heozaki Hey Lindsditz * 4:45Rocky XXVII No, only got lotion for the lonely nights... * 4:45HeozakiSmhhhhh * 4:45Dark Knight Rebirth ....................................... * 4:45JRO123 It's Lindsay! :) * thats ok names are hard tho * 4:45Rocky XXVII wtf * 4:45Heozaki Right right, I don't care * *passes by* * 4:46JRO123 is something wrong you seem grumpy * 4:46Heozaki Eh, I just hate people * 4:46Rocky XXVII *wacks Gerry upside the head* WAKE UP OLD MAN IT'S LIKE 3 IN THE AFTERNOON NOW * 4:46JRO123 here is your sandwich, it is some weird shrub i found between two rocks * 4:46Dark Knight Rebirth Troy................... * 4:46JRO123 theres no food in this desert unfortunately * 4:46Dark Knight Rebirth YOU WOULD BE THE PERFECT MINION * 4:46ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *in forest making a makeshift benchpress* *conf* I gotta keep weightlifting if i want to carry this team >:) * 4:46Heozaki DON'T TREAT OUR ELDERLY IN THAT WAY YOU NAZI! * 4:47Rocky XXVII *points musket at Tom* You wanna go son? * 4:47Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 4:47Heozaki ....Get away from me or I'll leave you in a pool of your blood and piss * 4:47Dark Knight RebirthRIP Tom * 4:47ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *nose falls off* Hey relax Rod-Man I'm mostly clay now * 4:47JRO123 wow, Troy, what an edgelord * 4:47Dark Knight Rebirth Listen here bitch * 4:47JRO123 >.> * real intimidated * >.> * 4:48ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *grabs nose off ground and reforms it into a nose* There will are! * 4:48Rocky XXVII Oh, nevermind then, it's all good evetybody! * 4:48Heozaki You're going to go to jail if you pull that trigger whitey * 4:48Cabbage Puta 69 *twerking* * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirth *autistic screeching then attacks Troy* * 4:48Heozaki *slaps Max* * 4:48JRO123LMAO * 4:48Rocky XXVII DID SOMEBODY SAY, NAZI!? *Instinctively punches Max for being white male* * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * ;-; * 4:48JRO123 OMG hostility * 4:48Dark Knight Rebirth ;-; * 4:48Heozaki *rolls eyes* * 4:48DegrassiFTW27 *walks by with smoothie in hand* The heck is going on around here? You've been here two days and you're acting like a bunch of animals * 4:49Rocky XXVII *Gets out a can of beans* * 4:49JRO123 oh hey Chris maybe you'll greet me this time >.> * 4:49Dark Knight Rebirth *conf* THATS IT, I'M NUKING THIS DESERT * 4:49JRO123 yeah i think everybody is just hungry? * 4:49DegrassiFTW27 Yeah, yeah, hey Cameron * 4:49Cabbage Puta 69 IM DRUNK * 4:49Heozaki Where's my million, Chrisso? I've won before so there's no point of putting me through this again * 4:49Dark Knight Rebirth Good news Chris, I'm still relevant * 4:49JRO123 -_- * lmaaaoooo * 4:49ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *talks to tom* Hey uh thinking of the most potically correct term here...uh... fruitcake! Its fine he didn't hurt me much] * 4:50JRO123 you have to win it tho * 4:50Rocky XXVIIwait, so is Troy and Katie like over now or something lmao * 4:50Heozaki ....Fruitcake? * 4:50DegrassiFTW27 Chef arrives with a bus * 4:50JRO123 *winks* * 4:50HeozakiI think so lol * 4:50JRO123 oh yeah hey chef * 4:50Heozaki *rolls eyes* * 4:50Rocky XXVII Oh no! He's gonna send us all to Africa and make us slaves! * 4:51DegrassiFTW27 Alright kids, we're heading out north for our challenge, its time for another! * What you say to me BWOY? * 4:51Dark Knight Rebirth Africa would be the perfect start for my empire * 4:51Heozaki The colored! My favorite kind of people * 4:51Rocky XXVII Even worse! We're going to yankee country! * 4:51JRO123 uh... * o-o * 4:51Rocky XXVII Oh the horror! * 4:51Dark Knight Rebirth I can turn all the uncivilized citizens into slaves * 4:51Cabbage Puta 69 HEY IM FROM AFRICA * 4:51JRO123 slaves are bad! * right? * 4:51Cabbage Puta 69 FUCK YOU RACIST * 4:51JRO123 :O * 4:51DegrassiFTW27 This is gonna be a good one....get on people * 4:51Cabbage Puta 69 *beating up max* die cracker * 4:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *runs out* Its okay team. I'm here to win the changelle for our team. The MVP is here! * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirth I'll just make John Eagle laws for the slaves * 4:52JRO123 *get on* * 4:52Heozaki Conf: Katie and I cut it off years ago. She's a nobody without me * 4:52JRO123 oh yeah hi * 4:52Rocky XXVII *Gets on bus* * 4:52JRO123 havent seen you around * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69omg * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirth *gets on the bus* * 4:52DegrassiFTW27lol demika should just be a female rocker * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69was in katie tdbb b4 * 4:52JRO123lmao heo trying to get katie talk * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirth *jumps on buss* * 4:52JRO123talking * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69okay * 4:52Heozaki *walks into bus* * 4:52Cabbage Puta 69 *godplaying* * 4:52Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 4:52DegrassiFTW27Katie merged in back to back seasons, dated troy * 4:52JRO123 >.> @ Troy * ^ * 4:53Rocky XXVIIshe and Troy won MDR * 4:53JRO123yeh shes actually pretty prominent in this * 4:53Heozaki *walks into front of bus and stops* SELFIE TIME! * 4:53Dark Knight Rebirth *photobombs* * 4:53DegrassiFTW27 So....how has the land been treatin ya? * 4:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sits right next to harold* heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy buddddddyy * 4:53Dark Knight Rebirth EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL * 4:53JRO123 bad! we're hungry! and i need a shower :( * oh, hey * uh...what is this * 4:53Rocky XXVII I've been bitten by snakes of all kinds * 4:53Cabbage Puta 69 Bitch ass niggas * 4:53Rocky XXVII The land here is sooo beautiful and so sacred * Dark Knight Rebirth HAROLD * 4:54Rocky XXVII I wish I could pay reparatiosn for when we took it from the native peoples * 4:54Dark Knight Rebirth I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT MY SANDWICH * 4:54DegrassiFTW27 Glad you liked it. It was a very hard process but we managed to kick Dave off of it * Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Enjoy your stay and grab your gifts. * 4:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Hey purple haired motherfucker sit your ass down I'm trying to talk to him!\ * 4:54Rocky XXVIIlolwut * 4:54Dark Knight Rebirth *suicide bombs the bus* * 4:54Rocky XXVIII think you got the wrong kind of Indian * 4:54JRO123 ok * 4:54DegrassiFTW27 Oh look....here we are! * its all the same rocky * 4:55Rocky XXVIItrue * 4:55JRO123bye * Lmao * i mean lol * 4:55DegrassiFTW27 Get on out! * 4:55JRO123 * get out * 4:55Dark Knight Rebirth Fuck you * 4:55Heozaki Chris, let's talk about my win * The PR coverage would be huge! * 4:55JRO123 oh, here we go again, rubbing it in >.> * 4:55Dark Knight Rebirth *rolls off bus* * 4:56DegrassiFTW27 We see two very large hills standing directly across from each other, both hills having a big walk uphill. * 4:56JRO123 i think you're overestimating your celebrity status, my friend * 4:56Dark Knight Rebirth *throws Troy out windshield* * 4:56DegrassiFTW27 Today's challenge is going to be an all out war based on strength and strategy * 4:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I think we need to stick together me and you Harold. you have social awkwardness and my beauty and strength is too intimating to all the other competitors. Am I right? * 4:56Heozaki He is a celebrity, not a good one, but he's very popular * 4:56JRO123 war is bad! * right? * 4:56Cabbage Puta 69 im back bitches * 4:56JRO123 wow uh * ok * 4:56Heozaki *shrugs* * 4:57Rocky XXVII Indeed Lindsay. Make Peace, Love and Unity, not war! * 4:57Dark Knight Rebirth WAR IS PERFECT FOR CONQUERING * 4:57JRO123 conf: i've been a very popular alliance canidate lately. H-bomb's gonna ride this one out * yah right on! :D * 4:57DegrassiFTW27 At the bottom of both hills will be a canon on wheels and several barrels with cannonballs inside * 4:57Rocky XXVII you motherfuckers bout to lose now! * 4:57JRO123 what is unity again * I know i've heard that word somewhere * 4:57Dark Knight Rebirth *presses button and a laser from space destroys the site* * 4:57Cabbage Puta 69 o fuck * 4:57JRO123 woah keep it PG my dude * 4:57Rocky XXVII Unity is your pussy wrapped around my dick * jk * 4:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGooddamn rodney stone cold lol * 4:58JRO123 wait we're actually blowing each other up * 4:58Dark Knight Rebirth Can I do unity with you? * 4:58JRO123 . * :D * 4:58Rocky XXVII pretty sure unity is like the name of an animal or sumthin * 4:58Dark Knight Rebirth I need a plot * 4:58JRO123lmaaao * Dark * 4:58DegrassiFTW27 You must carry these items uphill,placing them at the edge. Once there you will open up the barrels and one at a time place a cannonball inside the canon and fire at your opponent * 4:58JRO123they jsut need a reason to fuse * * 4:58HeozakiBare Bones: The Gauntlet#Teams * 4:58Cabbage Puta 69im * hugh * high * 4:58JRO123yeah what a shock * 4:59Dark Knight Rebirth Such a primitive weapon * 4:59Rocky XXVII *Is here* * 4:59JRO123 indeed, indeed, primitive * 4:59Dark Knight Rebirth*Is eliminated * 4:59JRO123 im smart now right * 4:59DegrassiFTW27 Should you hit an opponent from the enemy team, they are out and can no longer participate. This will carry on until one team is completely wiped out. Be careful with how much you fire as keep in mind if you run out of balls you must go back down and get more * 4:59Dark Knight Rebirthjk * 4:59JRO123lmao dark * wait so we're literally shooting each other * 5:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodthis would be a prefect changelle for rocker to godplay in tbh * 5:00Dark Knight Rebirth Indeed Harold * 5:00JRO123 I'm cool with that I guess but doesn't seem safe * 5:00Dark Knight Rebirth Now put on this godplay helmet * 5:00JRO123 eh idec actually * o ok * 5:00Heozaki Shooting idiots is my forte * 5:00Rocky XXVII Will they be... *closes up on his face and he raises his eyebrow* Balls of Steel??? * * 5:00JRO123 >.> @ Troy * LMAO * 5:00DegrassiFTW27 Indeed pal. I suggest you guys hustle, it should take a bit to get up that hill so you better hurry and grab what you can. GO! * 5:00Dark Knight Rebirthshoutout to Max Good * 5:01JRO123 *heads up hill* * 5:01Dark Knight Rebirthdamn it * 5:01JRO123 man sure hope i dont kill anyone that would be quite the stain on my reputation * 5:01Heozaki *runs down the hill* * 5:01Dark Knight Rebirth *rolls down hill * 5:01Heozaki Are you cereal right now? UGH! * *slides down the hill* OUCH! * 5:02JRO123 aren't we heading UP the hill * 5:02Dark Knight Rebirth *already down hill* Yay, I'm helping * 5:02DegrassiFTW27^ * @JRO * 5:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *walks up hill behind everybody breathing heavily* Don't worry guys I am going to catch up.........maybe * 5:02Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:02HeozakiAh gotcha * 5:02JRO123 right? am i right about something? * 5:02Rocky XXVII *Grabs as much stuff as possible and begins hiking up the hill* * 5:02Dark Knight Rebirth *runs back up hill then trips* * 5:02Heozaki *grabs cannon* I'll need some help * 5:02Cabbage Puta 69 *godplaying and is up hill already * 5:02JRO123 *hikes up hill w/ stuff already b/c he paid attention and knows what the rules are* * 5:02Dark Knight Rebirth SCREW THIS * 5:02JRO123 oh ok! :D * 5:02DegrassiFTW27if anyone is willing, pls sub 's peeps * 5:03JRO123 hey, Max, mind helping me with this stuff * 5:03ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(stephanine) *runs up hill hrabs stuff grabs cannon wins changelle* * 5:03Rocky XXVII *Gets up hill carrying one small crate like a basic bitch* * 5:03ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *bitches* * 5:03Dark Knight Rebirth Laurie........... * Women can't be strong * 5:03JRO123 *looks into cannon* wow! how does this work! * 5:03Heozaki *starts to roll up the canon* * 5:03Dark Knight Rebirth Let Harold do it for you * 5:03JRO123 . * 5:03Cabbage Puta 69 *SHOT CANNON BALL AT TROY* * 5:03JRO123 uhhh * 5:03Heozaki Don't ask... * 5:03DegrassiFTW27fiz, think you can do leonard? * Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 5:03Rocky XXVII Are these hills wheelchair accessible, cus otherwise I;m not sure how Gerry is gonna get up here * 5:04JRO123 *chews on wand* marvelous * 5:04ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *crawling up hill* my knees aren't what they used to be * 5:04JRO123 ...does he need help * 5:04Chwiis 3.0I can do Leonard * 5:04JRO123o ok * 5:04HeozakiNo thx * take care of Leo * 5:04ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *trips* Where the hell is my LifeAlert * 5:04JRO123ok * ill just have him not help * 5:04Dark Knight Rebirth *watching the show* That's right old man, get yourself killed *jerks off* * 5:04JRO123 I dont even think he knows where he is :( * 5:04Cabbage Puta 69 *use spell to make penis bigger( * 5:05Heozaki *carries a barrel* This is unfair to me! * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodxd dark * 5:05Chwiis 3.0Heo wtf is yo problem yah blood * 5:05JRO123 *makes it to hilltop, pooped from the carry weight* i should be jacked by the end of this tho * 5:05Rocky XXVII *Sets some of the cannons up* * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodcrip * 5:05Dark Knight Rebirth^@Chwiis * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodblood * 5:05Heozaki C'mon Lindsay * 5:05JRO123 *loads cannon with a ball* * yeah? * 5:05Dark Knight Rebirthlet sub * 5:05ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *runs up carrying lots of stuff* * 5:05JRO123 ok, so...just fire i guess * 5:06Dark Knight Rebirth *puts herself in the cannon* * 5:06JRO123 *shoots cannon* * 5:06Dark Knight Rebirth FIRE SLAVES * 5:06DegrassiFTW27eh I'm fine with subbing, i can just tell him the challenge real fast * 5:06JRO123 *is hit* * 5:06Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:06Heozaki *continues to roll up the cannon* We're almost there! * 5:06DegrassiFTW27lol wow * 5:06JRO123 BY THE EYES OF SAURON * ONE EYE I MEAN HE ONLY HAS ONE EYE * 5:06Rocky XXVII *Fires Katie out of cannon* FLY BITCH FLY * 5:06Cabbage Puta 69update * the guy i been flirting with for 5 days * 5:06JRO123 *pushes w/ Troy* * 5:06Chwiis 3.0I literally couldn't be worse than even if i tried tbhh * 5:07Dark Knight Rebirth *is shot onto Max and Harold* * 5:07ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *arrives at the top of hill* *sees katie fly out* GOD BLESS AMERICA * 5:07Cabbage Puta 69we are know talking bout having sex * 5:07JRO123 D'OH * 5:07Rocky XXVII throwing dat shhade * 5:07Heozaki We're here! * Start firing! * 5:07Dark Knight Rebirth >.> * They didn't tell us we can use live ammunition * 5:07JRO123 *shrugs and pulls string* * 5:07DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Leonard (HIT), Troy, Rodney, Gerry Lindsay, Katie Team LOSE: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 5:07JRO123 yeah no * 5:08Heozaki *finally gets to the top* GURRRLLLL this literally killed me! * 5:08Dark Knight Rebirth *shoves Harold in cannon then fires* * 5:08JRO123 WAIT WHAT * 5:08Rocky XXVII *shoots cannon at the other side* * 5:08JRO123 *is launched* * 5:08Dark Knight Rebirth GO MY WARRIOR * 5:08Heozaki Oh god, it's the nerd! Move! * 5:08Rocky XXVII *Gets hit by Harold* Ooof! * 5:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGood I rember using these in Nam! *shoots a cannon with surpisly good accurany * 5:08JRO123 what have i done to deserve this?!!? * MY COCYX * 5:08Heozaki *picks up Harold and kicks him in the zone* * 5:08Dark Knight Rebirth *gets hit* * 5:09JRO123 CURSE YOU TROY!!!! * 5:09Rocky XXVII Gosh darnit! Well, since I'm out of the challenge, better go sit in the corner and finish off this bottle of Jack Daniels * 5:09Heozaki Now leave! *throws Harold down the hill* * 5:09DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Leonard (HIT), Troy, Rodney, Gerry Lindsay, Katie (HIT) Team LOSE: Max, Tom, Harold, Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie, Demika * 5:09JRO123 *is heavily injured by cannon voyage and is powerless as he rolls down hill* * 5:09ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Hurry up!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE TAKING TOO LONG * *hits harold with cannon* * 5:09Heozaki Fire kween! * 5:09JRO123 *fires cannon* :P * 5:09Cabbage Puta 69 *shots at troy* * 5:09JRO123harold's already out boi * 5:10Heozaki *hides behind Lindsay* * 5:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodit didn;t say so * 5:10JRO123yeh he got hit by katie * 5:10Dark Knight Rebirth *gets hit* * 5:10Rocky XXVII *Gets in the middle of the battlefield* Guys! Girls! People of color and Unidentifiable Genders, please stop this hate and war right now! We shall not be divided by the partiarchal white man like this! * 5:10JRO123max is out too boi * he got hit by katie * 5:10Dark Knight Rebirthmax goof is out when he says he is out * 5:10DegrassiFTW27ohhh, i wasn't gonna count it since it wasn't a legit cannonball * 5:10JRO123ok * 5:10Heozaki Alright, enough of this! *fires towards Laurie* * 5:10JRO123well then i guess theyre both out anyways * 5:10Rocky XXVII *dies* * 5:10Dark Knight Rebirthwtf heo * why is troy a woman beater * 5:11JRO123 :O * 5:11Rocky XXVII Nvm, I'm alive * 5:11Chwiis 3.0Fuck marry kill: Heo, Grass, * 5:11JRO123 oh my gosh is she ok * 5:11Chwiis 3.0???? * 5:11JRO123 idek im very confused rn * 5:11Heozaki She should be fine * 5:11ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *gets hit * 5:11Rocky XXVIIFuck Grass, kil , Marry Heo cus he is bae * 5:11JRO123whos out atm * 5:11Heozaki You Republican jerks! * 5:11Cabbage Puta 69kill fuck heo marry grass * 5:11Heozaki I AM FOR WOMEN'S RIGHTS! * 5:12JRO123 *shoots cannon and hits tom* * 5:12Heozaki OOF! OMG! :( * 5:12DegrassiFTW27Team MSWM: Leonard (HIT), Troy, Rodney (HIT), Gerry Lindsay, Katie (HIT) Team LOSE: Max (HIT), Tom (HIT), Harold (HIT), Stephanie, Hayley (HIT), Laurie (HIT), Demika * 5:12Heozaki Conf: Being oppressed is not right! * 5:12Dark Knight Rebirth TOM * 5:12Chwiis 3.0The good thing about marrying Grass is that he'll be deadly quiet the whole time so you wouldn't have a naggy wife * 5:12Dark Knight Rebirth YOU'RE OUT OF STYLE * 5:12JRO123 *heavily injured* yo you got this ladies * 5:12DegrassiFTW27so Gerry, Lindsay vs Steph, Demika * 5:12Cabbage Puta 69 *loading cannon ball * 5:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Come on guys we're gloing too slow!!!! FINE its time I take this into my own hands*runs out into midle of battlefiled and gets knocked the fuck out by a cannonball* * 5:13Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:13JRO123 I cant feel my spine BTW * 5:13Heozaki Fire! *shoots* * 5:13Cabbage Puta 69 *shots at greey * 5:13ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *shoots at demika htting her but he gets hit too* * 5:13Chwiis 3.0But the fucking bit presents a challenge because if you fuck Heo you'll probs get swine flu but if you fuck you'll probs be crushed to death * 5:13Heozaki Damn it Lindsay, it's just us and one of them * 5:14JRO123 I hit somebody! * 5:14DegrassiFTW27demika hit, steph got hit * Team MSWM has won :o * 5:14JRO123 :D * I think I need medical attention * 5:14Cabbage Puta 69omg * 5:14Dark Knight Rebirth *getting gang banged* * 5:14Heozaki Yes! *hugs Lindsay* Oh, man... * 5:14Cabbage Puta 69donr votw me off * 5:14DegrassiFTW27 , i thought you believed in more cushion for the pushing * 5:14JRO123 eh, ill probably be fine next episode. * 5:14Heozaki Sorry * 5:14Dark Knight Rebirth Yay * 5:14JRO123 o-o * its ok lol * 5:14Dark Knight Rebirth ;-; * 5:14Heozaki UGH! * 5:15JRO123 what a silly thing to happen! :| * 5:15DegrassiFTW27 Team LOSE, I'll be seeing you at elimination * 5:15Heozaki We will fight against the misogyny * 5:15Cabbage Puta 69 hey yall shouldnt vote me * 5:15Chwiis 3.0Yes Grass but there is a certain limit to the cushion * 5:15Rocky XXVII Are you kidding me!? we lost again!? Dammit! *Throws half-empty whiskey bottle at other team out of frustration * 5:15HeozakiWait what * 5:15DegrassiFTW27Team LOSE: Max , Tom , Harold , Stephanie, Hayley, Laurie , Demika * 5:15JRO123 conf: I may be dumb, but i get hit on all the time, so even I know Troy is literally doing that. Not sure how to feel about this...cuz tbh i dont trust him. thats a secret tho * Dark Knight Rebirth------------------------------ELIMINATION------------------------------------------- * 5:21HeozakiJust the messages * 5:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodshow transchirts * *link * 5:22Chwiis 3.0Hoast hhy hrent hhese heople hpeaking hnglish??? * 5:22JRO123 conf *heavily bandaged* yeh these should be gone by next episode but...idk, this person of nonspecific gender has been an enemy of mine for a while now * 5:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodhuck hf h hhow * 5:22JRO123hhwiis ht hs h hll hhite htopia * 5:22DegrassiFTW27 Here we go, it is time to find out who will be the 2nd person voted out * 5:22Rocky XXVII *Meditating* * 5:23JRO123 *injured* :( * 5:23DegrassiFTW27 Guaranteed to be safe is: Laurie * 5:23Dark Knight Rebirth :o * 5:23Heozaki :oooooo * 5:23DegrassiFTW27 Max * 5:23Dark Knight Rebirth :D * 5:23Rocky XXVII Cool beans * 5:23ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *suffering from a concussion* 0.o * 5:23DegrassiFTW27 Demika * And Stephanie * 5:23Cabbage Puta 69 fuck yes * o shit * 5:24Rocky XXVII Yay my fellow women of color are safe * 5:24Cabbage Puta 69 im to hot to have votes * 5:24DegrassiFTW27 Now Tom, Hayley, Harold, you all had at least a vote sent your way * 5:24JRO123ah shit * 5:24Heozaki Are you cereal? * 5:24JRO123 uh oh * 5:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *throws up and faints* * 5:24JRO123 uh oh @ stephanie * 5:24DegrassiFTW27 The person lucky enough to avoid the bottom 2 is......... * HAROLD * 5:25JRO123 :WHEW: * 5:25Heozaki *sweating* * 5:25DegrassiFTW27 Now, we have a problem here * 5:25Dark Knight Rebirth My stooge is safe * 5:25JRO123 how could this be * yeah, wonder who voted for me tho... * 5:25Dark Knight Rebirthinb4 tie breaker * 5:25DegrassiFTW27 Tom, Hayley, you tied * 5:25Dark Knight Rebirthknife game * 5:25Rocky XXVIIdamn] * 5:25JRO123 :o * 5:25Heozaki HUH?! * 5:25Cabbage Puta 69 fuck off * 5:25JRO123oh sorry * 5:26Rocky XXVIIMORTAL KOOMBAT * 5:26Cabbage Puta 69 keep me at least im straight * * 5:26Heozaki Excuse me?! * 5:26Rocky XXVII Probably why you need to go then * 5:26Chwiis 3.0inb4 Grass makes some tiebreaker that Heo will obviously win * 5:26Heozaki Bitch I will smack you * 5:26JRO123 oh dang * 5:26DegrassiFTW27 So here is what we're going to do: we will be doing a revote, Tom and Hayley will not be able to vote * 5:26Cabbage Puta 69 he sexist * 5:26Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * the choice is either troll heo or vote * 5:27DegrassiFTW27 The 5 of you remaining will only be able to vote between the two * 5:27Cabbage Puta 69me * 5:27DegrassiFTW27 Let's get it started * 5:28Rocky XXVII this is a tough choice. Tom is a man but Hayley is hetero * 5:28Dark Knight Rebirth ^ * 5:28Cabbage Puta 69me * 5:28JRO123 .-. * so i take it you dont like heteros * 5:28Cabbage Puta 69 *kisses laurie* ill turn lesbo * 5:28JRO123 WOAH * 5:28Dark Knight Rebirth stfu * 5:28JRO123 this got interesting * i mean uh stfu * 5:29Rocky XXVII *smacks dat ass* * 5:29ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *still unconscious* *Bill Cosby emerges from the shadows* * 5:29Rocky XXVIIkek Toast * 5:29Chwiis 3.0xD * 5:29Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 5:29JRO123HEY HEY HEY * 5:29DegrassiFTW27toast, imma need that vote * 5:29Heozaki *seen sneaking around* * 5:30DegrassiFTW27stop disrespecting bill cosby, the man is an American hero >.> * 5:30JRO123be careful not to make a sound @ troy * *notices Troy* >.> * 5:30Dark Knight RebirthHe's an American hero whenever I get a drink * 5:30JRO123drink some of his famous bbq sauce * 5:30Heozaki *gets into the confessional* * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 *gets votes back* WOW. * 5:30Dark Knight Rebirthunanimous * 5:30DegrassiFTW27 in a 4-1 vote....... * TOM has been eliminated. * 5:31Chwiis 3.0xD * 5:31Heozaki WHAT?! * 5:31Rocky XXVIIwtf * 5:31JRO123wat * ok * 5:31Dark Knight Rebirthwat * 5:31Heozaki... * 5:31Cabbage Puta 69 yay * 5:31Heozaki This is garbage! * 5:32Cabbage Puta 69 bye bitch * 5:32JRO123 . * 5:32Heozaki I am a liberal fighting machine...UGH! * 5:32Cabbage Puta 69 *kisses tom goodbye * 5:32JRO123 yeah sorry my dude i guess * 5:32Dark Knight Rebirth bye * 5:32JRO123 not like we ever talked * are we still doing another ep * didn u say that * 5:32DegrassiFTW27 Tom, the helicopter is waiting for you * 5:33Dark Knight Rebirth *blogging* Tom is a total loser, OMG why ;-; * 5:33Heozaki Conf: Everything's going just as planned *smiles* * 5:33Cabbage Puta 69omg * 5:33JRO123oh fuck off like tory had anything to do with this * 5:33Heozaki *walks into the helicopter but attacks Chris* * 5:33ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yo im taking this shit over *punches and rapes harold* * 5:33Dark Knight Rebirth^ * 5:33Cabbage Puta 69heo taking cedrit for getting himself out * 5:33Dark Knight Rebirth@Jro * 5:34Chwiis 3.0why tf did you change and to these shitty icons * 5:34JRO123^ * 5:34DegrassiFTW27 ALULULULULULULULULULU *Crashes helicopter into a hill with Tom inside*